


you did well

by Pinnacle of Failure (Cromirn)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Why Did I Write This?, i cant write for shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 14:06:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cromirn/pseuds/Pinnacle%20of%20Failure
Summary: sakumonth prompt 12/14/18 'you did well'





	you did well

**Author's Note:**

> i literally cant complete anything that i start

“You did well.”

She didn't. She was fed lie after lie for doing less than what the boys were doing. For doing what they didn’t and what they couldn’t. She hated those words after a week of being his student. She hated how he actually meant it when it was said to Sasuke or Naruto.

How was she so different from them? She was better than them at manipulating her chakra, at tree walking and water walking and genjutsu. She was better than them at those, but Kakashi-sensei didn’t think so.

“You did well.” It took him at her worst for him to say it honestly. To say it like he was proud, like he was the father that she lost in the attack, or the mother she lost to herself drowned in her own misery and shame.

She has no friends. Nowhere to go. Leaving was a good option, but her name was on the roster and her time filled with rebuilding Konoha. She is unhappy.

Her home is cold, no more beige walls, open windows and colorful flowers outside. No more garden in the back. No more home. It doesn’t make her full, doesn’t make her what she is anymore, and she knows that she can’t have what she had before. 

She wants to leave.


End file.
